<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Forehead Caresses by chrysozonite</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23780773">Forehead Caresses</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrysozonite/pseuds/chrysozonite'>chrysozonite</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>short drabbles that my mind randomly thinks of as i listen to random rei sakuma playlist on spotify [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, Gen, I honest to god can't think of any other tags, M/M, Not Beta Read</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:07:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>439</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23780773</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrysozonite/pseuds/chrysozonite</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaoru thought that he might be experiencing sleep paralysis but considered against it. He does not feel that someone is watching him, hence he does not feel fear as well. He actually does feel kind of light, only the sound of wind chimes missing to make it feel like he’s in paradise.</p><p>Perhaps he’s just too drowsy to open his eyes. </p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hakaze Kaoru/Oogami Kouga</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>short drabbles that my mind randomly thinks of as i listen to random rei sakuma playlist on spotify [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1713193</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Forehead Caresses</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kaoru never dreamt of sleeping on someone’s lap, but for some reason he found himself doing it. </p><p>He’s not the type to be fully aware of his surroundings while he’s asleep, for he is often in deep sleep with no telling if he’s dreaming or not. He could not, however, open his eyes so he figured that his body might still be sleeping but his mind isn’t.</p><p>Kaoru thought that he might be experiencing sleep paralysis but considered against it. He does not feel that someone is watching him, hence he does not feel fear as well. He actually does feel kind of light, only the sound of wind chimes missing to make it feel like he’s in paradise.</p><p>Perhaps he’s just too drowsy to open his eyes. </p><p>His pillow — or so he thinks, is soft, but not too soft that it feels like his head would go right through it. His nose is telling him that the air’s quite fresh, although quite salty and humid. Are they perhaps outside? Maybe that would explain the faint chatter he hears faraway. </p><p>His ears later catch the sound of wood creaking, getting louder by the second. The sound stopped once he felt shuffling from the direction where his hair is, a rough voice above him complaining that the source of the noise is too loud (that he can agree with).</p><p>The smell of a tropical juice enters the scene as well as a cold drop of ice water on his left cheek that made his body jump for a bit. He feels a hand of his cheek afterward, wiping the water aside before residing on his blonde hair, caressing his head.</p><p>“Oogami-senpai, it’s not my fault that the cabin’s quite old, you know. Eichi-sama didn’t manage to get this fixed before we come here due to his business, so you have to just accept it!”</p><p>“Sshh…You’re goin’ to wake him.” The voice above him said, hand still caressing his head. Kaoru feels eyes on him now, although this pair does not make him feel fear. The hand resting on his abdomen is softly grabbed by a cold, calloused hand who began rubbing its thumb on the back of his left palm. He is suddenly aware of the metal ring on his ring finger in the same hand and managed to catch his breath for a while. </p><p>The touches on his hand calmed him down in an instant though, making him more drowsy as seconds pass. Kaoru finds himself sleeping again, being in deep sleep just after the same, high-pitched voice that once distracted him chuckle. “You really love Hakaze-senpai, huh~♪”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>